Burning Ember
by The Doctor 2010
Summary: After an accident Ranma loses his memory and thinks he is a girl and befriends a music group. What happens when he starts to have dreams of his past and starts running into his past? Will he choose to return to his old life as Ranma?
1. Chapter 1

Burning Ember

Author's Notes: Okay, I know this isn't the first cross of this type but it is rare as I have only seen one other. In fact the plot of this is partly based from that story, which I assume is dead, but I can't remember what it is called and can't find it so if anyone knows what it is called and who wrote it please let me know so I can credit it. Since this may be a multi cross I will be posting it under Ranma which is the main series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jem or Ranma or and of the few other series which will be added later so please don't sue me. The only thing you will probably get from doing it would only be a crappy computer, a few sheets of paper and a dried up pen.

Now The Story:

"Are you sure about this old friend?" Soun asked, his voice carrying the worry he was starting to feel for the young boy turned girl who was out all alone by herself. At first the Tendo patriarch was all for the plan since he knew the documents that they gave Ranma were fake but the redhead didn't know. It was just supposed to be motivation to get Akane and Ranma closer but the two teens pride was just too big for it to work.

"Soun buddy, don't worry." Genma said smiling at his friend across the shogi board. "The kettle was supposedly destroyed but according to what Cologne said the lock would have been released if it was. The brat from China doesn't know that but Ranma is sure to go look for the kettle again now that we pushed her in the right direction."

"Maybe we should have just came out and told the boy about the kettle, we could have went and help find it." Soun said, his worry growing so much he didn't even notice Genma cheating again. He was beginning to realize how stupid this plan may be and was wishing that he didn't agree to it so easily.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how much rubble is probably covering that piece of scrap?" Genma said while shaking his head in disbelief. The laziness was just pouring off the man, a panda image could almost be seen in place of the large martial artist. Not for the first time Soun found himself wondering if his friend wasn't really replaced by the lazy panda the man was cursed to become.

"I think I need some fresh air." Soun said with a long drawn out sigh. He was tired, of all the drama going on around him and sadly he was starting to tire of his one time friend. Was he really doing the right thing?

...LA LÍNEA ROTURA...

Ranma couldn't believe what was happening to herself, not only did she lose against Herb which cost her her manhood now she lost her name. True it wasn't much but it was the thing in her life she was most proud of. The Saotome name was the name of her art and without her name she no longer had a right to practice the art that she worked so hard to perfect. How could her father kick her out of the clan?

The sun was starting to set and Ranma had no idea what she was going to do as she was kicked out of the dojo until she fixed her problem but there was no way to. How was she supposed to reverse the lock on her curse when the only way to do so was destroyed with the remains being buried under a ton of rock.

"Airen!" An annoying bubbly voice cried as two arms belonging to a busty Amazon wrapped around her. "When you get back from mountain? You beat stupid Musk now get to take Shampoo out on date! Shampoo is too too excited."

Ranma tried to push the over zealous girl off but as usual it seemed pointless as there was no way without touching the girl in certain places. If Ranma tried too hard it would look like she was groping the girl and leading her on which Ranma didn't want. If she didn't try then it would look like Ranma was being perverted which could lead to serious repercussions.

"I come out here looking for you worried and see messing around with that bimbo!" A cold voice snapped from behind Ranma shocking the redhead. Speaking of repercussions...

"A-Akane..." Ranma started in an attempt to try and explain herself.

"Save it you PERVERT!" Akane screamed as she summoned her mallet and malleted the redhead high into the sky upon the word pervert. In a way the redhead was happy to be away from the Chinese Amazon but she didn't need the attack from the blunt instrument of the tomboy.

Angling herself at the peak of her flight she noticed where she was going to land, a large fountain right next to three strange looking women with wild looking hair and makeup. It was too late to try and change her course and with nothing near her path to help alter her trajectory one of the women could be hurt.

"LOOK OUT!" Ranma screamed as she was coming down, A large splash and pain coursing through her body, especially her head was driving her close to darkness. Looking up at he shocked looking women she could se disbelief on all their faces and worry in the eyes of the blue haired woman. Seeing that they were okay Ranma sighed in relief letting her consciousness fade.

...LA LÍNEA ROTURA...

Stormer couldn't believe their luck, they were in Japan for a concert which was funded by her friend's father. They were growing in popularity but without an actual studio backing them they couldn't truly be successful. Now they had a big chance as Pizzazz had announced earlier that an Eric Raymond had contacted her about a contract which they were getting ready to go back to the States to check out the contract.

"LOOK OUT!" A scream from above cried shocking the trio to see a small, busty redhead slam into the fountain head first breaking the marble it was made out of. It looked painful as Stormer looked on in horror as a pair of pained blue eyes looked up at her just before falling into the water.

"What the hell?" Roxy asked, her voice surprised with a little anger to it.

Stormer hurried over to hold the unconscious girl's head above water without moving her too much.

"Where did she come from?" Pizzazz asked overcoming her shock but none of them had an answer, least of all Stormer.

"Call an ambulance." Stormer cried out, tears starting to form in her eyes. She was a little worried that the others seemed a little nonplused but chalked it up to the tough act she knew they kept up. They were the Misfits after all and nothing fazed them.

"On it." Pizzazz said whipping out her cell phone and dialing the emergency number.

Stormer ignored the hushed and hurried conversation as she looked around and saw people milling about not even bothering to try and help. It was almost as if this was an everyday event and it was bothering the blue haired rocker. How could a young girl being hurt so bad be totally ignored by the public?

"They're sending an ambulance girls." Pizzazz said snapping her phone closed.

"What do you think happened?" Stormer asked looking down at the girl she was supporting.

"I have no idea but they said not to move her anymore than necessary." Pizzazz said walking over to sit on the stone surface of the fountain to put a hand on Stormer's shoulder. The three girls may have been somewhat cruel to others but it was because they knew that if they weren't then people would be cruel to them. They could only truly rely on each other as they were in a sense sisters, their bonds going deeper than many sisters who were related by blood. It was why despite the way Stormer didn't really agree with some of the things the group have done she stuck with it.

"Is she going to be okay?" Roxy asked as a little worry crept into her voice. Stormer knew that Roxy was the hardest of the group but not even the white haired woman could ignore this...this train wreck right in front of their eyes.

"Here they come." Pizzazz sighed with relief when the whine of the sirens drew close and flashes of light could be seen coming up the road toward the girls.

"Hold on kiddo." Stormer whispered wiping the teenaged girl's red bangs out of her eyes.

"We will take it from here." A woman wearing a medical uniform said in Japanese. Pizzazz and Stormer herself understood it easily as Stormer was taught it growing up as she had roots in the Japanese culture while Pizzazz had to learn several languages thanks to her father's constant business trips that she was taken on. Sadly Roxy herself didn't know much Japanese besides the lyrics she had to learn to sing here.

Stormer sighed as two men joined the woman to gently but hurriedly extracted the small girl from the fountain. It was a frantic deal for all involved but when the woman announced that all of the girl's vitals were normal Stormer couldn't help feel relieved.

"If she's going to be okay then there's no reason to stick around." Pizzazz said, relief evident in her voice as well though it was obvious she was trying to hide it.

"I'm going with her." Stormer said running to the medical group as they were loading the girl into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry miss but only family is allowed to ride with her in the ambulance." The woman said in Japanese blocking Stormer from following the men as the finally got the stretcher loaded in the back of their emergency vehicle.

"She's my little sister." Stormer said as it was the first thing that came to mind. The woman looked skeptical but she was able to see the worry in the rocker's eyes and finally nodded helping Stormer into the back of the ambulance.

"We don't have time for this!" Roxy called before the doors was closed.

"I'm sorry girls I have to make sure she's okay!" Stormer called as the doors were closed cutting off communication between the girls. She truly hated doing this to them but after seeing what happened Stormer couldn't not go with the redhead, she would never be able to forgive herself if she didn't make sure the kid was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Ember

Author's Notes: Here's the second chapter, I should have at least one or two chapters done a week. I'm also working on a Doctor Who cross with Ranma but it will come out slower than this story since I am trying to make the chapters in it longer. I want to see which people want more, longer chapter with longer update times or shorter chapters with shorter update time so I have a poll on my profile asking that so check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jem or Ranma or and of the few other series which will be added later so please don't sue me. If you want to sue me feel free but you would be more likely to get juice from a rock so good luck.

Now The Story:

She just couldn't believe that after crashing into the fountain from high in the air that his young looking girl was relatively unhurt. Stormer sat in the only chair in the emergency room as the redhead laid in the bed with several wires hooked up to the young girl monitoring all of her vitals. Thankfully the worst of the damage was a mild concussion but from what the doctor said there was evidence of abuse and possible trauma from the way the girl was apparently hit repeatedly in the head. In fact there was small scars littering the redhead's body which worried Stormer, who in the hell could abuse a kid like this?

Taking a deep breath Stormer ran a hand through her hair trying to decide what to do. The girl was obviously going to be okay so Stormer should go and find the other Misfits but she couldn't let the girl go back to an abusive family. She couldn't really expect to do much either though as she may have lied enough to get he girl in here and checked out but what else could she do? If she took the girl back to the States, that is if she could even get her on the plane, it would still be considered kidnapping.

"Ms. Phillips, may I have a word with you?" A woman dressed in a dark pantsuit asked in Japanese drawing Stormer from her thoughts. Looking up at the woman Stormer could tell that this woman was serious but held a bit of compassion in her dark eyes. She was wearing her long black hair pulled in a tight ponytail and a pair of glasses that reflected a bit of the bright sterile lighting of the hospital room.

"Please call me Stormer." Stormer replied in Japanese while taking the woman's hand shaking it.

"As I thought." The woman said with a small smile while changing to English, "You are American, aren't you?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Stormer asked letting an edge creep into her voice and expression.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause trouble. In fact I am here to help the two of you. Normally I wouldn't push this through so quickly but under the circumstances there is no one that will contest it." The woman said, "By the way my name is Mrs. Tanaka."

"What are you talking about, Mrs. Tanaka?" Stormer asked getting up and stretching a bit.

"This." Mrs. Tanaka said handing Stormer a piece of paper that had smears in places making it a little hard to make out. From what Stormer understood it was something casting someone out of their family. "This girl is ronin and even though it doesn't hold as big of an impact as it once would there is still a lot of prejudice against ronin. Since you are so insistent on calling this girl your sister I have some paperwork here that will give custody to you."

"How do you know she isn't my sister?" Stormer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please, we're both intelligent women so don't insult our intelligence." Mrs. Tanaka said handing the clipboard she was holding to Stormer. "If you want sign this and she is all yours, otherwise the hospital will be kicking her out very soon and she will be forced to live on the streets. She may be picked up and put in an orphanage but as soon as the officials leave the orphanage will most likely just kick her back out."

"What kind of sick people would do that?" Stormer asked in shock as she looked over the paperwork. It all looked legitimate butt the name for the girl was blank.

"I don't agree with it but it is how society here is. We can't make out her name on the paperwork as the water from the fountain smeared it. All we can do is wait for her to wake up and ask her." Mrs. Tanaka said. Stormer sighed and signed the paperwork, Pizzazz was going to kill her for this but Stormer wasn't going to leave this girl ere to be treated like this.

"I'll be back soon to check on the two of you." Mrs. Tanaka said bowing her head to Stormer before walking away. Mrs. Tanaka was pleased with herself, she did know who the girl was as she was saved from being mugged once by the teen though she doubted Ranma would even remember. She could tell that the strange woman cared deeply for the redhead already and with a chance to find a way to repay Ranma was worth risking her job. She wasn't stupid, she knew that the whole ronin thing was bull but if she could use it to help give the teen a better life she would.

After being saved by Ranma, Mrs. Tanaka looked for a way to find the boy only to come across Nabiki Tendo. It was a small price for her to pay to buy a complete and unabridged file on Ranma and was shocked at even a little bit of it. She tried to get the police to step in but Ranma was in the Nerima district and considered the top martial artist there which meant no one would go near her. As long as the martial artist didn't seriously injure someone then the police department didn't want anything to do with them. Of course a part of her understood that because most of them scared the hell out of the woman.

"Mrs. Tanaka, can you check on the kid in room ten?" A doctor asked as she left Ranma's room.

...LA LÍNEA ROTURA...

"Come on, she has to be here." Pizzazz said while trying to calm her anger. She couldn't believe that they had a promoter and studio wanting to sign them and Stormer was off with some brat. Of course said brat could be seriously hurt but they did all they could so they should be on a plane heading back home not looking for their missing band mate.

"Chill out Pizzazz, we have plenty of time. From what you said this Raymond guy doesn't even want to se up until next week after that funeral thing you talked about." Roxy replied surprising even herself. She was annoyed at the stunt that Stormer pulled as well but the kid could be seriously hurt. Roxy grew up in a tough neighborhood and knew how much people could hurt a child first hand as she experienced some of the cruelty life on the street brought. She knew that someone hurt the kid but she wasn't sure how they launched the redhead into the air. It could have just been some kind of freak accident of course but for some reason Roxy didn't believe that theory.

"Can I help you ladies?" A nurse asked in Japanese as the two entered the lobby and made their way to the reception desk. She was short, a little pudgy with cropped brown hair with matching eyes.

"What did she say?" Roxy asked looking confused at the woman.

"She was asking if she could help." Pizzazz told Roxy in English before turning to talk to the nurse in Japanese. "We're looking for our friend, she has blue hair..."

"Miss Phillips I presume, she came in with her little sister. Poor kid, she looks so familiar but I can't put my finger on it." The nurse said shaking her head while typing away on the computer.

"That's her." Pizzazz said nodding while holding her tongue despite wanting to smart the woman off. It wouldn't due to get kicked out of the hospital at the moment until they found Stormer.

"She's down the hall their, security will let you back." The nurse explained turning back to Pizzazz, "Just go straight and she will be in the third room on the right."

"Thanks." Pizzazz said while only half meaning it. Turning to Roxy she switched back to English, "Come on, Stormer's down this way."

"Lets get her and get the hell out of here." Roxy said following closely behind Pizzazz, "I don't like hospitals all that much."

"We won't be here for long." Pizzazz said as they passed the security guard who was looking at them in disgust. The man was older, probably in his sixties which meant he was more likely to be prejudiced against hem since they were foreigners. True the discrimination wasn't as bad as it once was but Pizzazz knew from experience with her father that here was those families who hated anything to do with Americans.

"So is the kid okay?" Roxy asked as soon as they entered the room where Stormer was sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair next to the hospital bed where the girl was sitting.

"Took you long enough to get here." Stormer said, her voice sounding a little weird as if she was guilty of something which raised alarms in both the blue haired woman's band mates.

"Stormer, what did you do?" Pizzazz asked crossing her arms and looking sternly at the suddenly shy Stormer.

"Well, she was kicked out of her family what was I supposed to do?" Stormer asked. "They already checked her out and she should be okay except for the concussion."

"Stormer..." Roxy tried to start but Pizzazz cut her off.

"We can't afford another ticket back to the states and I don't think daddy is going to wire us money for it." Pizzazz sighed.

"I already thought of that, I'm going to trade my first class ticket for coach." Stormer said smiling a bit, "I just can't leave her here."

"Where am I?" A new voice croaked stopping the women from arguing. As one the three looked to the source to see the redhead waking up.

"Your in the hospital sweetie, there was an accident." Stormer said getting up from her chair to sit on the edge of the bed and check on the redhead, brushing red locks of hair from bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked as a little fear starting creeping into her expression, "Who am I?"

"Your name is Ranko Phillips." Mrs. Tanaka said as she walked into the room carrying a manila folder.

"I thought you said the paper was smudged." Stormer said.

"Ranko?" The redhead asked trying out how the name sounded. It sounded familiar but not exactly right as she wondered what was wrong.

"I was able to make out the first name and since you are taking over guardianship of her I put your last name on the paperwork here." Mrs. Tanaka said handing Stormer the folder, "I have everything you need in there, a new birth certificate estimating her age as well as everything else you will need."

"How did you get all that done so quickly if your giving guardianship to her?" Pizzazz asked, "Something like this takes weeks."

"The girl is ronin so I was able to push it through with my connections." Mrs. Tanaka explained.

"I'm ronin?" Ranko asked swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Of course not, your the sister of one of one of the best bands ever made." Pizzazz said flipping her hair and smirking.

"Everything will be okay kiddo, just watch." Stormer said giving Ranko a bright, sweet smile.

Reader Responses:

Dumbledork:

True that Ranma has learned a lot of moves that Genma didn't teach him but to Ranma the Anything Goes was everything to him and thinking he was forbidden to practice it was very upsetting to him. He doesn't know the whole thing was just another scheme to try and get him motivated to find a cure for the lock and push Akane and him together.

Calamite:

Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping this story and plan to have at least 1 or 2 updates a week for it at the very least.

Beladonna1:

Too too true and Ranma's memory may be shot but her body won't be forgetting as she gets into some trouble as well as facing off against Ryoga sooner or later. The lost boy will run into her sometime as there is no avoiding the cursed pig.

BBShrimp20:

It has been a few years since I read it so it probably is the same one, I just wish I could remember the name.

Inu-Yusukekaiba102:

Don't worry I updated and plan to continue at least once or twice a week.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and stay tuned for the next not so exciting chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Burning Ember

Author's Notes: Damn, just one review for chapter 2, it must have really sucked. I know the story is going a little slow but I tried to get a past most of the more boring things this chapter and hopefully next chapter will be a bit more exciting. On other notes, I hurt my arm and shoulder this week and even though I am feeling a bit better it still hurts like hell which is making my writing a bit slow. I may not get as many updates as I would like over the next couple weeks until it feels better as it is a little hard to write like this. Anyways here is the next chapter which I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I think you know by now that I don't own anything, la derecha?

And Now The Story:

Ever since waking up in the hospital Ranko felt so strange as if something just wasn't right. It wasn't hat her memory was shot, though that was a very good thing itself, but there was just a nagging sense of wrongness. It had increased when the hospital provided some new, clean clothes through the nice social worker lady. Several of the nurses seemed mean and rude but thankfully the social worker took care of them rather quickly.

Thinking back the young redhead tried to pinpoint the exact moment the sense of wrongness began. She felt wrong upon wakening, she was sure of that, but it increased a great amount when she was expected to put on the bra and panties that was brought for her. She weakly argued about wearing them but Stormer had convinced her the need for it, especially with Ranko's rather healthy endowments.

Leaving the hospital felt good though many of the staff was glad to see her gone. She knew that for whatever reason her real family abandoned her and cast her out of the family. Luckily Stormer was willing to take her as a sister and the care and concern the slightly older woman showed felt strange, almost foreign but it felt good. To know that she had someone who wanted to care for her and make her family filled a whole that she didn't understand but was thankful nonetheless.

She didn't have a lot of time to think as they four didn't take long to dwell in Japan and stopped at the hotel only long enough for the Misfits to pack before hurrying to the airport. When Stormer tried to exchange her ticket for a lower costing one they were informed that it still wouldn't be enough to cover the cost of Ranko's. Pizzazz nonchalantly slapped her ticket down on the counter demanding hers be downgraded to pay for Ranko's ticket with Roxy promptly following suit. For some reason Stormer was a little surprise but Pizzazz just shrugged and said that Ranko was family now.

The flight home actually took a long time, a lot longer than Ranko could stand. The whole trip she squirmed in her window seat though the view was pretty cool. She needed to get out of the closed in area though and stretch her muscles, being cramped up in closed in places just didn't appear to be her style.

Just what was her style though? She felt like she should be active, a lot more active than this so that was something to look into when she got a chance to settle into her new home. She was also enjoying the music that was on the little music player that Stormer loaned her. It had small headphones that sat in the air and was mostly white. The machine itself looked stupid for some reason yet here was just something about it hat intrigued her. The music on it was apparently her new sister's music group and it was making Ranko want to get up and sing along with it. The beat of the music was so entrancing while the lyrics sounded so cool and beautiful at he same time. Maybe she should look into music also as it felt so good listening to.

Arriving in the United States couldn't have come any sooner for Ranko's liking as she could finally work out he kinks from sitting for so long. She couldn't help bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet while stretching much to some of the male onlookers enjoyment. Blushing at the few whistles the girl stopped and blushed realizing what she was doing as she followed Stormer and the others to claim the small amount of luggage that they had.

Ranko was a little shocked upon seeing the really nice car that Pizzazz had waiting for them. She wasn't an expert on cars but the style and the fresh paint job just screamed of money even to those who knew nothing about the vehicles.

"So you like?" Pizzazz asked smiling as the women threw the luggage in the trunk though it was a little hard getting it all to fit in the small trunk. "It was a birthday present from daddy."

"So your rich?" Ranko asked a little confused.

"Actually, Daddy is rich." Pizzazz said softly after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "He doesn't agree with my choice of career being a singer. Only time he gives us money is holidays and to get me out of his hair."

"Pizzazz doesn't get along with her dad very well, Ranko." Stormer said softly so only the redhead could hear.

"I'm sorry." Ranko said shuffling a little.

"Its fine kid, lets just get going." Pizzazz said throwing them a cheery smile though there was a little sadness behind it. "We don't have a lot of time so we have to stop off at Starlight Music before going home."

"Yeah, we finally have a backer!" Roxy exclaimed excitedly which quickly caught on to the rest of the group as the general atmosphere turned from feeling a little down to happy quickly.

The town they were in reminded Ranko a lot of some of the smaller cities in Japan that she saw on the training trip..."What training trip?" Ranko asked herself quietly shaking her head but before she could fully grasp the memory's edge it was gone teasing her with its shadows but letting her see them.

"What did you say?" Roxy asked as the redhead shook her head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking to myself." Ranko said as she looked back out the window trying to remember anything but anymore memories wasn't forthcoming.

Getting to the building that the three older women was so excited to see mad Ranko frown a little. She could almost see the sadness rolling off the few people she saw as she walked through the building, especially the few people who was leaving carrying boxes packed with several things.

"If you are here to see Mr. Benton I'm sorry to inform you he died recently." A saddened woman said stopping to look at the small group. "That snake Raymond has taken over."

"I thought I told you to get out." A rough male voice said as a man with black hair wearing a dark business suit said walking angrily over to them.

"Whatever you bastard." The woman snarled before storming off out the door.

"You must be the Misfits, I thought there was only three of you though." The man said looking at Ranko. "My name is Eric Raymond."

"I'm Pizzazz, this is Roxy and Stormer." Pizzazz said introducing her band mates before indicating Ranko. "This is Ranko, Stormer's little sister."

"I've already listened to your demo tapes and I am very impressed." Eric said, "If you come this way we can talk contracts."

Ranko could tell the three woman were excited but for some reason the redhead was getting bad vibes from this man. He seemed as if there was no trusting him but she was sure that it was just her imagination. She just met he man and her new family was so excited about this contract thing so she wasn't going to stand in their way. If only she could get rid of the greasy feeling the man was giving her.

...LA LÍNEA ROTURA...

Reader Responses:

Griffenvamp:

Thanks, Jem and Ranma are totally outrageous. Ranma will be meeting up with Ashley and they will become friends. The Misfits will also still be trouble makers but with Ranma or Ranko's influence they may or may not be a little tamer. I am going to try and take my time and make this a good story but I kind of did fast forward through the whole plane ride as I have never been on one and I'm not too sure how everything works. Also, I'm not too good at writing some scenes butt again I will do my best and hope you and everyone will enjoy my humble attempt at a decent story.

Thanks for your review and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
